Erika Furudo
is the main antagonist of End of the Golden Witch and Dawn of the Golden Witch, ''introduced as a young detective. A blue-haired girl estimated by Genji to be about Jessica's age, she's highly intelligent and possesses a photographic memory. She's quite polite in public and shows a deep interest in mysteries. In reality, she's quite ruthless and cunning and only cares about solving mysteries so she can sneer at those who pose them. However, she possesses a serious inferiority complex and emotionally breaks down whenever things aren't in her favor. TIPS Screen Profile ''Fell from the pleasure boat "Eternal Maid II" mid-cruise in the waters near Rokkenjima. On October 4, 1986, she drifted to Rokkenjima, and the Ushiromiya family welcomed her as a guest. She managed to drift to the island unharmed thanks to several miracles, including the fact that she was wearing a life jacket. Meta-World Profile (EP 5) Bernkastel's double and servant. Also a piece who has manifested in the human world. Because she is human, she cannot use magic and the like. However, she can appeal to Bernkastel on a higher-level plane to obtain miracles and various authorities she can use, so it would probably be no exaggeration to call her a human capable of wielding the power of a witch. Through Bernkastel, she has been given the detective's authority while on the game board. Meta-World Profile (EP 6) The Witch of Truth (provisional). Is also the detective and one who calls herself an intellectual rapist. She participates in Battler's game as a player for the human side. She possesses several skills that qualify her to call herself a detective. These can be acknowledged by Bernkastel and elevated to the level of red truth. Whether she wins or loses, this will be the last game, and there will be no further use for her. Relationships *Bernkastel - master *Eiserne Jungfrau - furniture *Battler Ushiromiya - opponent/almost married husband *Dlanor A. Knox - furniture/friend turned enemy *Beatrice - opponent/rival/enemy *EVA-Beatrice - ally *ANGE-Beatrice - acquaintance/mentor *Maria Ushiromiya - rival/enemy Appearance Erika has dark blue eyes and hair. Though estimated to be about Jessica's age, her body's under-developed, like that of a middle-school girl. The pink dress she wears is one that actually belongs to Jessica. In the Meta-World, Bernkastel told Battler that Erika was created in her image, which accounts for their striking resemblance. Personality Erika's confidence in her abilities leads her to often underestimate her opponents. She also demonstrates a rather vindictive side to her character during End of the Golden Witch when she informs Battler why she wanted to solve the epitaph in the first place: she wanted to not only sneer at whoever proposed the epitaph's riddle, but to get revenge on Jessica for interrupting her during her solving of the epitaph; she wanted to see the angry and pitiful expression Jessica would likely don upon realizing that Battler stole the headship from her father as well. Her hatred of Battler, similarly, stems from losing to him later on. In spite of serving Bernkastel, she denies magic and love, though the events of Dawn of the Golden Witch would suggest that her denial of love stems from a past lover's infidelity. Role in the Games ''End of the Golden Witch Coincidentally drifting ashore during the family conference of 1986, she is able to break through the limits imposed on the first four games and became the island's 18th person. She claims to be a detective and manages to solve the epitaph with her excellent reasoning skills, along with the help of Battler. After the events of the first twilight, she makes use of her rights as the game's detective to lead a full-blown investigation, which eventually pins Natsuhi as the culprit. By tackling Fantasy with Mystery instead of Anti-Fantasy, Erika manages to completely deny the existence of Beatrice and end the game. As a result, Beatrice is killed, much to Battler's dismay. In the ????, Bernkastel rewards her by making her the Witch of Truth and Game Master, but the latter of the titles is soon stolen from her by Battler, who has now become the Endless Sorcerer. Battler posits his own theory to counter her Natsuhi culprit theory, and since there are now ''two possible truths to the game, it ends in a tie. A vengeful Erika swears to expose the truth and kill Battler in the sixth game. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch Erika willingly gives up her Detective's Authority so she can fight Battler on even ground. After the first twilight, she rushes to confirm the deaths of the victims but only gets vague information. Not only did Erika lose her authority, but she loses the ability to use duct tape to seal rooms. Despite this, she tricks Battler into granting her some pieces of tape and retroactively seals the survivors into the guesthouse. She then takes a knife and decapitates the first twilight victims, who were playing dead as a prank, and then seals Battler in his room, who was also a victim. Battler claimed that he escaped the room in red, but is unable to explain it due to the tape and becomes trapped, creating a Logic Error. In the Meta-World, Erika tries to get married to the comatose Battler so she can become the Territory Lord, but the newly revived Beatrice arrives to challenge her. They exchange blows, and in the end Battler is saved from his logic error and Erika ceases to exist. Executing Erika in the TIPS reveals her to be missing in the real world. ''Fell from a pleasure boat and is currently missing. Due to the Rokkenjima Explosion Incident that occurred shortly after, her accident went completely forgotten... Her family says that she might have drifted to Rokkenjima and gotten involved in the accident, but no evidence suggesting that she was ever on the island could be found. Forgers who know of this accident often theorize that she drifted onto Rokkenjima and include her in the Illusion of the Witch... Executing Erika in the Meta-World TIPS creates a completely blank screen with her icon missing. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch Erika is pulled from Oblivion and makes her first appearance in the game when she saves Ange Ushiromiya from harm in Bernkastel's game between her and Battler. She later reappears at Bern's bidding, as she arrives at the Golden Land with Goats to make a deal with Beatrice: surrender the game board over to The Library, or be executed. Erika is fooled into believing that the relatives are arguing, when they are actually stalling her as Battler and Lambdadelta search The Library for the key. Erika eventually figures this out, due to an error made by Gohda, and engages in a brawl with the residents there. She eventually retreats, much to her own anger and embarrassment. She later came back to the Golden Land to continue the battle, engaging in fights with Krauss, Rosa, Rudolf and Kyrie, and her former friend Dlanor. She then fought against Beatrice, engaging her in a swordfight aboard her ship. She emerges victorious and takes the Golden Witch's heart to Bernkastel afterwards. In the "Trick" ending, she appears before Ange on the ship to Rokkenjima and applauds her for her own detective work. In the "Magic" ending, she and Battler have a small chat on how Ange was able to become a better witch than her, even though they're both similar in many ways in regards to the truth. Battler later tells her that she is not a witch but a detective, and they finally bid farewell to one another. In the final Tea Party, she comes to the room where Bernkastel and Lambdadelta were and delivers letters on how Willard, Lion, Gertrude, Cornelia and Dlanor were doing. Because Erika is still contact with Dlanor despite their fight earlier, it can be assumed that both of them have made up and renewed their friendship. [[Ougon Musou Kyoku|''Ougon Musou Kyoku]] Erika is a playable character, specializing in scythe attacks. Her special ability is "Force Counter", where every first hit is registered as a counter-attack. Has story modes with Ange, Dlanor and Bernkastel. Trivia *In End of the Golden Witch, Erika says, "My little gray cells are itching to get started." This could be a reference to Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie's famous Belgian detective) who also says "little gray cells" on numerous occasions. *It's implied that Erika's natural hair color is not actually blue and that the blue hair was merely given to her by Bernkastel. *Her birthday is the 4th of October, the day she drifted to Rokkenjima. *Erika absolutely loves chopsticks. *Erika is a master of mystery novels; however, in End of the Golden Witch, Battler corrects and embarrasses her about some novel's details. *Her alternate color palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS is based on the vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. *Erika was originally supposed to appear in Land of the Golden Witch as a man named Virgilius. Once Land of the Golden Witch was scrapped, the name was given to Virgilia and his personality was given to Erika. *Erika is mostly likely a homage to Rika Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, as both have similar names and blue hair. Quotes *"I am the visitor, the 18th human on Rokkenjima!!" *"All truth is meaningless. In the end, 'meaning' comes from the mind of each individual human. Even when there is a Single Truth, it can mean different things to different individuals. The truth has no meaning in itself!" *"How could you, My Master?!" *"Dust to Dust, Illusions to Illusions. Come, Come, try and remember how you died, Ghosts of October 1986!" *"Fall into hell, you daaaaamn illuuuuuusiiiion!!!!" *"I am a human who has surpassed her own limits! I am a detective, yet a witch! I am the Witch of Truth, Furudo Erika!" *"The one who decides the truth is me!" *"Without love, people could exist without knowing truth and falsehood. By knowing it, they cry and grief and get lost. I was the same back then." *"Words without red cause me nothing but pain." *"Yes, Magic is something I can Never Ever use." *"Magic simply cannot exist!" *"Wherever a detective goes, a crime surely follows!" *"You! How dare you insult My Master!" *"Simply by the existence of this epitaph, this level of reasoning is possible for Erika Furudo!" de:Erika Furudo es:Erika Furudo pl:Erika Furudo Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches